


More Than a Kiss

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Episode 3, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Viktor is again very shameless, Yuuri is very much a virgin, pork cutlet bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Viktor decides to celebrate Yuuri's victory and Yuuri is very flustered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I can't believe I wrote another fic of Victuuri when I just posted one yesterday but I just could not help myself :D This one is based on episode 3 so I think I'm do one of these one-shots for every episode that comes out. Please enjoy!

Yuuri’s heart is still beating widely in his chest as he steps up onto the top step of the podium, standing next to Viktor. He glances at his new coach and blushes when he sees Viktor is staring at him, a wide grin on his face.

“Katsuki Yuri has won the Hot Springs on Ice event!” the announcer calls out as he gives Yuuri the shiny trophy. Yuuri takes it hesitantly and holds onto the trophy’s handles. The announcer moves closer to Yuuri and holds the microphone up to his face “A word, please” he says politely.

Yuuri tightens his grip on the trophy and bites the inside of his cheek “O-oh, um...” he stutters out as he takes the microphone into his hand, glancing down at the empty second step of the podium.

Viktor slowly moves his arm behind Yuuri and puts his hand on his bicep, squeezing reassuringly as he smiles at him gently. Yuuri lets out a faint gasp and looks up at the crowd, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He feels a rush of confidence accompany the touch and clears his throat “I’m going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Viktor” he says firmly into the microphone, “Thank you for your continued support!”

Viktor leans against Yuuri ever so slightly and feels his chest swell with pride as he faces the cheering crowd with Yuuri. They stand there for a few seconds, letting the spectators and reporters take pictures of them, before they step off the podium. Yuuri waves at the crowd shyly and blushes when they only get louder.

They walk the length of the ice rink on the red carpet and go through the doors to where Yuuri and Yuri had gotten ready before the competition started. When they get off of the ice Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and laces their fingers together.

Yuuri sits down on the bench and reluctantly lets go of Viktor’s hand, his cheeks aching slightly as he continues to grin. He leans down and starts to undo the laces of his skates.

Viktor watches him and once he’s put on his shoes he walks over to him and hugs him tightly. Yuuri gasps sharply and slowly returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around his coach. 

“I’m so proud of you, Yuuri” he whispers as he buries his face into his hair. Viktor pulls back and cups Yuuri’s face, rubbing his thumb along his jawline.

Yuuri blushes deeply and looks away, feeling embarrassed at how close they are “T-thank you” he mutters. He meets his gaze again and smiles “I’m so glad you’re staying here.”

Viktor nods and leans in, tilting his head as he presses their lips together. Yuuri kisses him back after he gets past the initial shock of Viktor's lips on his. Viktor holds the kiss for a moment longer before breaking it “That’s part of your reward for winning” he says playfully.

Yuuri’s eyes widen at that “Part of it? What’s the second part?” he asks “Another kiss?”

Viktor chuckles at Yuuri’s eagerness and hums softly “It’s a pork cutlet bowl...and something much more than a kiss” he says as he smirks. Yuuri blushes deeply and feels his whole body heat up. He’s about the ask another question when Viktor pulls away “Now get changed so we can go home and celebrate properly.”

_____________________________________________________

 

Yuuri grins as he sets down a pork cutlet bowl on the table in front of Viktor before sitting down with his own bowl. Yuuri starts eating and hums contently, savoring the taste. Viktor, on the other hand, gobbles down on the food and grins happily.

Once Viktor is done he leans back and licks his lips “That was delicious!” he exclaims. Yuuri jolts slightly at how loud he is and smiles, nodding in agreement as he continues eating.

Once Yuuri is done he gets up and puts the bowls away. Viktor stands as well and approaches the other. He faces Yuuri and grins “Now it’s time for your second prize” he teases before he leans in and kisses Yuuri.

Yuuri gasps against his lips and blushes hard. He kisses back after a moment and slowly closes his eyes. Viktor wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulls his body closer, pressing their chest and hips together. Yuuri feels his heartbeat speed up as Viktor pushes his tongue against his closed lips.

Yuuri lets out a little gasp and can feel Viktor’s smirk against his lips. He opens his mouth slowly, letting Viktor’s tongue slip inside. Yuuri practically melts from the sensation of Viktor exploring his mouth, their tongues rubbing together. Viktor dominates the kiss and Yuuri lets him, gripping onto his shirt.

Yuuri pants softly and tilts his head to the side like Viktor did the last time they kissed and slots their lips together. This time Viktor is the one who breaks the kiss; he only pulls back a few inches. 

Yuuri blushes even deeper when he sees a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. He moves back a bit more and breaks the string, wiping his mouth. 

Viktor chuckles and plays with a strand of Yuuri’s hair “How was that?” he purrs.

Yuuri squeaks and looks away “I-it was nice” he chokes out. He swallows thickly and meets his gaze “That was a really great prize.”

“Ohh it’s not over yet Yuuri, there’s much more” Viktor says “Well, as long as you want it.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he tenses up, his heart pounding so hard it’s as if it’s trying to break out of his chest “Ah...What’s the rest of the prize?” he chokes out.

Viktor smirks “You’ll see” he whispers as he leans forward and nibbles on his earlobe “Let’s go celebrate Yuuri..”

_____________________________________________________

 

Yuuri tilts his head back as Viktor’s lips latch onto his neck. He sucks on the pale skin and leaves a dark mark before moving down his neck to find another empty patch of skin. Yuuri lets out a low moan and gasps as Viktor sits down on the bed, pulling Yuuri onto his lap.

Viktor pulls his lips away from Yuuri’s neck and grins as he admires his work, his skin littered in hickeys and love bites. Yuuri blushes hard and touches the tender spots; he guesses he’ll have to wear turtlenecks and scarves until these fade.

“So beautiful” Viktor whispers. Yuuri inhales sharply at the compliment and shudders, his face getting redder.

Viktor tilts his head slightly and hums “Do you like it when I praise you?” he asks playfully.

Yuuri stares at Viktor’s chest and whimpers a bit before he nods slowly, too nervous to speak.

Viktor grins and slowly moves his hands up Yuuri’s back, slipping them under his shirt.

“God, you’re so gorgeous” he says as he peppers his neck and collarbone with sweet kisses. Yuuri lets out a low moan and bites his lip as Viktor runs his rough hands over his bare skin. Viktor touches his shoulder blades and his lower back, making sure to explore every inch of him.

“Your skin is so soft” Viktor whispers “I love touching you.” Yuuri groans and can feel his erection already straining against the fabric of his pants. Viktor feels the bulge against his stomach and pulls back slightly.

“You’re already hard just from a bit of kissing and praising?” he teases. 

Yuuri quickly hides his face against Viktor’s shoulder and sighs shakily “I’m sorry. I just-...You’re so attractive and I can’t help myself” he chokes out, his words muffled by Viktor’s shirt. 

Viktor shakes his head a bit and chuckles softly “Don’t apologize Yuuri, there’s really no need. You’re young after all” he says as he moves his hand down to cup Yuuri’s clothed erection, eliciting a moan from the younger man, “I can take care of you.”

Yuuri gasps sharply and looks up at Viktor shyly “I would like that” he whispers. Viktor grins and slowly maneuvers their bodies so Yuuri is laying on the bed and he’s hovering over him.

Viktor slowly pushes up Yuuri’s shirt and kisses up his torso as he does so. Yuuri grips the sheets tightly and let's go to lift his arms so Victor can take his shirt off. 

Viktor looks down at his chest and hums softly as he admires him “So perfect” he whispers before he leans forward and licks on his nipples.

Yuuri gasps sharply and arches his back slightly “Viktor..” he moans. Viktor guesses he likes it so he keeps licking at the sensitive bud until it hardens. He moves over to his other nipple and sucks on that one as he trails his fingers down Yuuri’s stomach. 

Yuuir shudders, his cock twitching a bit, and Viktor unbuttons his pants, slowly tugging them down.

“Wait” Yuuri chokes out. Viktor stops and looks up at him worriedly, before he can say anything Yuuri explains “I-I don’t want to be the only one naked.”

Viktor’s expression soften and he nods a bit. He sits up and quickly strips down before continuing to take off Yuuri’s pants. 

Yuuri has seen Viktor naked before but never in such a intimate context so it’s totally different. He admires the man’s perfectly sculpted body and blushes when he takes his underwear off. 

Viktor hums softly as he stares at his length and wraps his hand around it “Hm, I wondered what you looked like” he comments.

Yuuri squeaks at that “You di-” his question is cut off by a low moan as Viktor starts stroking him.

“Of course I did” Viktor answers anyways “I always wondered what your body looked like. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Viktor kisses down Yuuri’s stomach and hips before he licks the head of his cock without hesitation. 

Yuuri jolts and bucks his hips involuntarily “Oh my god” he moans out. Viktor grins and continues licking the tip as Yuuri trembles under him, swirling his tongue around it greedily. 

Viktor can’t help admit that Yuuri is making the cutest noises, moaning at every touch. Viktor can tell Yuuri isn’t going to last long by the precum already dripping from the head and guesses this is his first blow job so he gets down to business.

Viktor takes the tip into his mouth and sucks hard, still using his tongue to stimulate the most sensitive spots. Yuuri arches his back and grabs onto Viktor’s hair, crying out in pleasure. He tries his best to hold his noises in but it doesn't really go his way.

Viktor hums around his length, sending vibrations up his cock, as he takes move inside his mouth. He starts bobbing his head slowly as he continues to suck.

Yuuri pants hard as his body twitches which each spark of pleasure, his length enveloped in the heat of Viktor’s mouth.

“Viktor!” he moans loudly “It feels good b-!” he’s cute off by another moan as Viktor hollows his cheeks. Viktor picks up the pace and moves his hand down to touch the sensitive area between Yuuri’s entrance and balls.

Yurri arches his back and his thighs tremble “V-Viktor! I think I’m gonn-!” he cries out right before he finds his releases. Yuuri shuts his eyes and rocks his hips as he comes. Viktor groans soft and swallows around Yuuri’s length as he rides out his orgasm.

Yuuri pants heavily and collapses against the bed, his whole body going limp. He struggles to catch his breath and looks down as Viktor pulls off of his length and licks his lips. 

“How was that?” Viktor asks, grinning mischievously. 

Yuuri blushes hard and although he’s embarrassed by being so exposed to Viktor he’s too tired to try and cover himself “A-amazing...It was amazing” he whispers “I’m sorry I came so quickly...It was my first time.”

Viktor shakes his head and kisses his nose “I know that. It’s okay” he says “I really didn’t mind.” Viktor pulls up Yuuri’s boxers and lays beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Viktor chuckles softly “I’m sure this will be extra motivation to win more competitions” he teases. 

Yuuri can’t help laugh at that and nods “It definitely is” he replies as he rolls onto his side to snuggle against Viktor’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
